Le jour où l'AkuRoku cessa d'exister
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas un minimum d'humour. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas de malaise suivant la lecture de ce One Shot.


**Quelques mots avant de commencer: certains/certaines risquent très certainement de ne pas apprécier ce OS, mais j'assume complètement. Néanmoins, avant de venir me sauter à la gorge, prenez la peine de lire mon "mot de la fin" qui explique le pourquoi du comment de cet OS. Il y a quelques semaines vous avez eu droit à la version "soft" de Maryshka, maintenant c'est la mienne, légèrement plus salée (j'aime les missions suicide).**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est "bonne lecture" (me demande combien vont me haïr après ça XD)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Titre:** Le jour où l'AkuRoku cessa d'exister.

**Genre:** révélation fracassante.

**Rating:** T pour quelques gros mots, de l'humour débile et lourd, et des révélations qui en pousseraient certain(e)s au suicide.

**Warning warning ! **Ce one shot contient des sous entendus de relations entre deux personnes du sexe opposé, soit un homme et une femme. Les hétérophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix que vous voyez en haut de votre écran (oui, oui, la rouge, là…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était une journée qui s'annonçait magnifique, au Manoir Oblivion. Enfin… « magnifique »…si tant est qu'un jour peut être considéré comme magnifique dans un vieux manoir pourri où tout est tellement blanc qu'on s'attend à y croiser Mister Proper et son crâne éclatant à chaque détour de couloir.

Axel, Numéro VIII de l'Organisation, aussi appelé Rafales de Flammes Dansantes (vachement pratique comme autre prénom…super court et super explicite) se baladait tranquillement dans ces couloirs qui, comme nous l'avons dit, sont d'une blancheur à faire pâlir de jalousie les sourires de ces poseurs dans les pubs « Colgate Total ». En fait, c'est peut être ça, le secret, de la blancheur du Manoir: y zont foutu du dentifrice colgate totale partout par terre pour que ça brille bien. En plus, avec un peu de chance, ça éblouit les ennemis éventuels qui oseraient s'aventurer dans la baraque. Mais reportons notre attention sur Axel, ou il va se sentir oublié, le petit.

Il marchait donc dans les couloirs lorsque tout à coup un portail de Ténèbres s'ouvrit devant lui et Xigbar en sortit, l'air pas franchement ravi.

-Yo ! Ça va Xiggy ? lança Rafales de…-oh et puis merde -… lança Axel.

-Pas depuis que tu m'as appelé « Xiggy ». Enfin, ça allait déjà pas avant, mais maintenant c'est pire, grommela le borgne.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

-…La ferme, morveux. Bon, passons. Tu te casses.

-…Pardon ?

-Ordre du Supérieur. T'as une journée de libre alors va te perdre quelque part.

-Et si je veux pas ? Et si je veux rester ici ? Et si j'ai envie de glander ?

-Et ben tu vas glander ailleurs ! ……………Glandu.

Et sur ces mots particulièrement touchants et délicats, Xigbar disparut dans un nouveau vortex de Ténèbres, laissant la touffe rougeoyante seule dans les couloirs (toujours aussi blancs). Axel haussa les épaules et décida que puisqu'on le jetait dehors…et ben il s'en irait ! Même qu'il reviendrait pas. Na.

Il ouvrit à son tour un portail et se rendit dans le premier monde qui lui traversa l'esprit: la Cité du Crépuscule.

Une fois arrivé il fit un petit tour de la ville, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul membre de l'Organisation présent. Il y avait également Roxas, Demyx, Zexion (qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?), Larxene, et Xion.

Ah ben ça alors, quel formidable hasard…

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le repérer, particulièrement Demyx qui sautilla jusqu'à lui tel un Bambi au milieu des prés.

-Axel J't'ai vu, essaie pas de te tirer !!

-Mais j'essaie pas du tout de me tirer, j'vous jure, dit Axel qui tentait de filer en douce.

-Mon œil ! lâcha Larxene qui les rejoignait, les autres sur ses talons. Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille ?

Axel faisait en effet une drôle de tête.

-Tu rêves, fit-il avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Quelqu'un le rattrapa par sa capuche, manquant de l'étrangler.

-Argh ! Demyx !!

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Ailleurs !

-…ça je vois bien, mais plus précisément ?

-Loin de vous.

Demyx le lâcha et se recula précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh my gawd, il nous déteste !

-La ferme, Demyx, intervint Larxene. Allons, allons, mon p'tit Axel…pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?! explosa soudainement le Numéro VIII comme si le bouchon avait été poussé trop loin (en même temps que mémé dans les orties). À votre avis, pourquoi je m'éloigne de vous ?!

Là, grand instant de réflexion de la part de chacun des membres de l'Orga présent, du moins de la part de ceux qui avaient un cerveau (doit-on éliminer Demyx du coup ?). Puis les réponses vinrent petit à petit.

-Parce que tu nous juges déficients intellectuellement parlant, répondit Zexion.

-Parce que tu nous détestes ! fit Demyx.

-Parce que t'as envie d'avoir la paix ? tenta Larxene qui se disait qui si c'était la bonne réponse, elle allait le coller juste pour emmerder.

-Parce que Roxas est avec nous, lâcha Xion.

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, et Roxas détourna le regard.

-Explique, incita Zexion, la mèche de cheveux cachant d'une manière divinement sexy son œil.

-…il nous déteste…

-Ta gueule, Demyx.

-Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, Larxene.

-Je dis ce que je veux, Xion. Et maintenant, accouche. Dis nous pourquoi ce serait à cause de Roxas qu'Axel chercherait à nous fuir ?

-…demande lui toi-même. Pas à moi de répondre.

Puis voyant que tout le monde attendait désespérément les réponses de la part du roux mais que celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas dire un mot, elle eut pitié de ses compagnons et se dit qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire ce qu'elle savait.

-…Si Axel ne veut pas être vu en compagnie de Roxas, c'est parce que tout le monde s'est mis en tête qu'ils étaient…

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et fit un petit signe de tête qui, elle l'espérait, les aiderait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-…qu'ils étaient fauchés ? tenta Demyx.

-T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, fit Larxene en se tapant le front d'une main tandis que Roxas à côté affichait une moue peu réjouie en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt être révélé.

-…qu'ils étaient en couple, fit finalement Xion qui en avait marre de tourner autour du pot.

-Aaah…qu'ils étaient pédés ! lâcha Demyx bien haut et fort, attirant l'attention des dix autres personnes qui se promenaient autour d'eux.

-La prochaine fois, tu veux un haut parleur ?! s'énerva fortement Axel.

-Pardon…s'excusa le musicien qui n'avait pas l'air si désolé que ça. Oh ben si c'est que ça…

- « Que ça » ?! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui est dans une situation pareille !

-Là, Axel, je crois que tu te trompes, fit Larxene avec un coup d'œil discret en direction de Zexion qui faisait semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Pas vrai, Zexy ?

-Ne commence pas, marmonna le Numéro VI.

-Oh mais si, dis leur ce qui vous arrive, à toi et Demyx.

Les paroles de la Nymphe mirent la puce à l'oreilles d'Axel et Roxas.

-Non…me dis pas que…?

-Et si, Axel ! En gros, ils ont le même problème que toi et Roxas…

Et là, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les Numéros VI et IX qui réagirent différemment, Zexion se cachant dignement derrière sa mèche rebelle et Demyx souriant d'un air un peu béat.

-…pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? fit Roxas en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Peut être parce que ce sont des fangirls qui sont à l'origine de tout ça, et que les fangirls, quand elles sont parties dans leur délire, t'as plus aucun moyen de les arrêter, raisonna Larxene.

-Ouais, autant essayer d'empêcher le monde de tourner, admit Axel.

Puis, sentant qu'ils étaient tous partis pour une longue discussion très philosophique, ils se mirent en marche pour se chercher un petit coin tranquille où discuter en paix. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous en haut du clocher de la gare, parce que c'est là que tout le monde les fout dans les fics lorsqu'ils doivent avoir des conversations sérieuses, et que c'est là que le soleil éclate le plus les yeux.

Ils s'étaient tous assis le long du rebord (sans avoir l'air de s'inquiéter du fait que si y en a un qui tombe, il crève), Axel et Roxas assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

-Si c'est pas malheureux ce que ces rumeurs peuvent faire comme dégâts fit Larxene. Les pauvres choux qui osent même plus s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre parce que les gens disent qu'ils sont sans doute homos.

-Hey, tu ferais pareil dans notre situation, se défendit Axel.

-Ouais, ptêt bien.

Gros moment de silence pendant lequel chacun médita.

-…qui veut une glace ?

-La ferme, Demyx, tu ruines notre moment super sérieux, là…

-Rhoo d'accord ! Puisque vous voulez rester dans le sérieux, on va poser une question sérieuse…ça fait depuis quand que les filles - et certains mecs - se sont mis en tête que vous étiez un couple ? demanda le musicien aux deux concernés.

-…depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de dire dans cette putain de cinématique que Roxas était la seule personne que j'aimais, expliqua amèrement Axel. Évidement, elles ont entendu le mot « aimer », elles ont immédiatement pris ça dans le sens qui les arrangeaient…J'm'en ficherai si elles gardaient ça pour elles, mais aller raconter à tout le monde que lui et moi on…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde compris sans problème où il voulait en venir. Axel, Roxas…un lit qui grince…Stop !!!

-Ouais, ben Zexion et moi, on nous fout tout le temps ensemble dans les fics alors qu'on est même pas une seule fois ensemble à l'écran ! La plaie ! s'exclama le musicien qui se sentait d'humeur à se plaindre un bon coup.

-Ouais…le yaoi est une plaie quand y en a partout comme ça. Et puis, c'est fou ce que c'est réaliste, dans les fics des fangirls ! continua Axel à présent bien parti pour tout déballer. C'est marrant, on est **tous** toujours homos, dans leurs histoires…Il pourrait n'y avoir qu'un seul couple de mecs, mais nan, faut toujours que y en ait le plus possible, après tout, c'est tellement plus réaliste, et c'est vrai, elles en ont la preuve **formelle**, tous les gars de l'Orga (surtout les plus beaux) sont homos et n'auraient jamais l'envie ni même l'idée d'avoir une quelconque relation avec Larxene ou avec une autre fille.

-Nan, mais de toute manière, je veux pas de toi, répondit Larxene.

-…c'était un exemple. Roxas, t'as quelque chose à ajouter à ce que j'ai dit ?

Le Numéro XIII fit un signe de tête positif.

-Oui. Je tiens à dire à toutes les fans d'AkuRoku de me foutre un moment la paix et d'arrêter d'assurer de partout qu'Axel et moi on s'envoie en l'air en secret dans les ruelles d'Illusiopolis, parce que tant qu'à faire, si je devais baiser avec quelqu'un, ce serait Naminé et ce serait dans un lit confortable dans lequel nous pourrions faire l'amour pendant des heures sans interruption (parce que j'assure au pieu et que elle aussi, sans doute. Oui, j'ai une haute opinion d'elle contrairement à ce que ces fangirls extrémistes pensent). Ensuite, je tiens aussi à faire passer le message de Sora, que j'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour, et qui est au bord du suicide parce que lui aussi, on n' arrête pas de le caser avec Riku dans ces fics et que ça le choque profondément. Continuez comme ça et il ira se noyer en se mettant la tête dans les toilettes et en tirant la chasse.

-Tu crois que sa coupe de cheveux résistera à ça ? demanda Demyx à Zexion en chuchotant.

-Je sais pas, mais bonjour les odeurs, après.

-…même avec Canard WC ?

Et Roxas, qui n'avait pas entendu, continuait sur sa lancée.

-Et aussi, pourquoi, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi, le gars trop blessé et sensible dans vos fics, qui a peur d'un rien, qui rougit pour un oui ou pour un non, qui risque toujours de se faire violer et qui doit être sauvé par Axel ? Vous croyez sincèrement que je sais pas me défendre, hein, c'est ça que vous croyez ?!!

-Oulà, il va nous faire de l'hyperventilation…prévint Xion.

-…et puis d'abord, j'ai une Keyblade, c'est pas pour rien ! Je sais m'en servir et je la foutrai au cul de celui ou celle qui viendra m'emmerder !

-…fais gaffe, là les yaoistes vont y voir une allusion à ton soit disant désir de te faire Axel avec ta…"keybade", intervint Larxene.

-…très bien. Dans ce cas, je reformule. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à botter les fesses de la prochaine (ou du prochain) qui assurera sans argument valable qu'Axel et moi sommes un couple dans le jeu. Ça va un moment de rêver, mais faut retourner sur terre de temps à autre. L'amitié entre mecs, ça existe.

-Exactement ! fit Axel avec entrain et en s'agitant un peu sur le rebord du clocher, manquant de peu d'aller s'écraser en bas. C'est de l'amitié, et rien d'autre ! Maintenant, on dirait que deux gars ne peuvent plus se serrer l'épaule ou échanger des regards sans que ce soit vu comme des « preuves d'un amour irréfutable et oh mon dieu ils sont trop sex ensemble » !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Axel, surpris par le ton très féminin qu'il avait volontairement utilisé.

-…la vache, on aurait dit une de ces gamines de treize ans fans de Twilight en train de s'exciter sur Edward ! lâcha Demyx.

-Pitié, ne me parle pas de Twilight, grommela Zexion.

-Ouais…évitons de parler de vampires qui scintillent au soleil et qui vont en cours comme des lycéens normaux, ça me donne envie de me suicider tellement c'est débile.

-Et ben vas-y, te gênes pas, saute donc, Axel.

-J'apprécie ton soutien, Larxene.

Demyx semblait déjà prêt à repartir sur le sujet du yaoi au mains des fangirls extrémistes et de ses méfaits.

-Un truc qui est « super » aussi, dans ces fics yaoi, et surtout vachement réaliste également, c'est que les mecs sont toujours parfaits physiquement…

-Ah bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit Roxas. Dans ces fics on est toujours imberbes, pas un seul petit poil. Parce que sinon, c'est plus du tout sex. Et surtout, on ne sent jamais la transpiration. On peut s'être battus contre des dizaines d'ennemis juste avant, on sentira toujours autant la rose et on aura toujours autant envie de se sauter dessus comme des mulots en folie malgré tout.

Approbation générale.

Axel en rajouta une couche.

-Ouais, et qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire que j'ai une quelconque attirance pour Roxas, d'abord ?! Sérieusement, c'est pas pour te vexer, Roxy, mais t'as quoi, quinze ans ? T'es encore à peine formé, t'es maigre comme un clou, et même si j'étais homo, j'aurais de la peine. Vous arrivez à vous exciter contre un bâton de réglisse, vous ?

-Ça dépend où tu le fous, ton bâtonnet de réglisse.

-…charmant, on reconnaît bien ton style, Larxene.

-…j'commence à avoir envie de gerber, là.

-Oh, Xion, fait pas ta tafiole ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

-Pas suivant certaines.

Chouette, un revirement de conversation !

-Là, j'veux des détails, fit Demyx qui sentait que ça risquait de devenir croustillant.

-…certains sont convaincus que je ne vaux rien et que je n'apporterai rien à l'histoire.

-Attends, laisse moi deviner…commença Roxas. Je parie que ça vient des fangirls, les même qui arrêtent pas d'essayer de convaincre les autres qu'Axel et moi sommes un couple ?

-Fallait pas être devin pour comprendre, fit Zexion en levant l'œil au ciel.

-Effectivement, c'était pas dur à deviner, soutint Axel. Mais t'en fais pas, Roxas, je t'aime quand même, même si tu viens de sortir une connerie….et NON, je ne parle pas d'amour dans le sens où toutes les fangirls l'espéreraient ! Bon…alors Xion, attends, ne dis rien…Tu es déjà un personnage détesté avant même que le jeu soit sorti (où est la logique là dedans ?) pour la simple et bonne raison que ces filles, toujours accrochées à leur notion de yaoi comme des moules à leur rocher, ne supportent pas l'idée que tu puisses te mettre entre Roxas et moi ?

-Évidement. Du moins, c'est généralement ce qu'elles pensent.

-Tu parles d'un argument de poids, railla Larxene.

-Ouais…commença Axel avant de garder le silence pendant quelques instants. Au fait, Xion, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

Grand silence.

-…non.

-Aïe, le râteau ! lâcha Demyx avant de se prendre le coude du Numéro VIII dans les côtes et de manquer - une fois de plus - de tomber du rebord du clocher.

-Hé mais Axel, t'avais pas émis une certaine réserve quant à l'âge de Roxas, tout à l'heure ? Et Xion est autant, si ce n'est plus, jeune que lui, observa la Nymphe.

-…ouais, mais elle a de la poitrine. Ça change tout.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

-Exact. Et comme Xion a de la poitrine, ça veut dire que c'est une fille. Et quand on dit fille, ça veut dire rivale pour les fangirls qui vont se mettre à craindre pour leurs couples yaoi adorés. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas là ?

-Du bashing ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Ouais. D'après Sora, Kairi aussi en voit de toutes les couleurs à ce niveau là, expliqua Larxene. Mais que voulez vous, elle est jolie, sincère, fidèle en amitié…et visiblement, Sora en pince pour elle. Et qu'est-ce que ça casse du coup ?

-Le super couple Riku/Sora ! cria Demyx, pétant au passage les tympans de Zexion.

-Et le pire, c'est quand on vous traite de Mary Sue dès le début, sans que personne ne vous connaisse vraiment, intervint Xion. Elles m'ont déjà classée dans cette catégorie.

-Je crois que c'est le sort de bien des personnages féminins du fandom Kingdom Hearts, expliqua Zexion. Ah oui, et aussi, paraît que toutes les OCs de type féminine que l'on trouve dans les fics sont presque systématiquement classées « Mary Sue en puissance ».

-Ouais, et ils arrivent pourtant pas à démontrer par A plus B que ces OCs sont bien des Mary Sue.

-Mais voyons, Roxas, à quoi ça sert de démontrer quelque chose avec des arguments valables si c'est une évidence ? ironisa Larxene. Un OC féminin EST une Mary Sue, et c'est tout. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui a des seins est également à classer dans cette catégorie. Ne contredis pas la loi universelle.

-Oh pardon.

-Tu es pardonné, mon enfant.

-Amen, fit Demyx.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces OCs, vous devriez voir la tête des fangirls quand on ose m'en coller une à la place de Roxas ! se marra Axel. Sacrilège ! Et alors là, pas de doute: c'est un OC imbuvable.

-M'en parle pas, fit le musicien. Haruka (_note de l'auteur: _Haruka c'est moi, au cas où vous suivriez pas XD) m'a collé une OC dans sa fic…elle est un peu nunuche, mais gentille (l'OC, pas Haruka…quoique…), et comme elle est 14ème membre de l'Orga dans la fic et que je m'entends bien avec elle, ça passe pas forcément bien.

Gros soupir général.

-…t'es sûre que tu veux pas sortir avec moi, Xion ?

-NON ! Lâche moi la grappe, Axel ! J'suis lesbienne, et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me faire Wendy qui m'attend sagement, là.

Yeux ronds de toute l'assemblée.

-…je plaisantais, pour Wendy.

-Ah, tu nous as fait peur, fit Demyx qui réussit à prendre un peu d'air.

-Mh…mais…t'es vraiment lesbienne ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on pourrait…commença Axel.

-Axel, tu crains, fit Xion avant de se lever et d'ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres dans lequel elle ne tarda pas à disparaître.

-…tu peux dire adieu à ton plan cul à trois, se moqua Demyx.

Axel lui balança un coup derrière la tête qui fit basculer le musicien qui tomba pour de bon du clocher.

-Il est mort ? demanda Zexion qui ne daigna même pas baisser les yeux pour s'en assurer lui-même.

-Nan, il a réussi à ouvrir un portail de Ténèbres juste avant, le con.

-Voyons, Roxas…on n'insulte pas ses petits camarades comme ça.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, Larxene.

-Oh, avoue que tu aimes quand je te parle comme ça, mon grand fou !

-Eeeuh…nan.

Sur ces mots, Roxas ouvrit lui aussi un portail de Ténèbres et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant les trois derniers en haut du clocher.

Axel s'étira, soulagé et content. Ah, ça faisait du bien d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Remettre les pendules à l'heure, de temps à autre…Aaaah…(soupir de contentement).

Il se leva du bord du clocher, pris une grande inspiration puis, hurla, voulant être sûr que toutes les fangirls du monde l'entende:

-**A toutes les fangirls qui m'écoutent !! **(oui, je sais que vous êtes là et que vous nous épiez) **Il n'y a rien de plus entre Roxas et moi que de l'amitié alors arrêtez de raconter partout que notre couple est officiel !!!**

Nouvelle inspiration profonde, enfonçage de boules quies dans les oreilles de Zexion qui tentait de sauver le peu d'ouie qui lui restait, et:

**_-_C'est bon, c'est retenu ?!!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

Et c'est ainsi qu'Axel dit adieu à ses cordes vocales et Zexion à son ouïe. Épique, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, alors avant toute chose, je tiens à dire ceci: ce one shot est dirigé envers les fangirls **extrémistes** de tous fandoms confondus, et les fangirls dont il est question tout du long de ce chapitre sont également les extrémistes. Que sont les fangirls extrémistes pour moi ? Ben c'est très simple, c'est le genre à crier sur les toits que tels ou tels couples sont officiels dans les séries, et qui en plus font du bashing à répétition du personnage féminin qui se « met en travers du soit disant couple officiel » (oui, désolée, mais je supporte pas le bashing…même si je déteste un personnage, je pourrais pas le faire.) Ce type de fangirl, on le trouve partout, dans tous les fandoms (même s'il y en a bien sûr plus « à risque » que d'autres), que ce soit dans les parties anglaise ou française dudit fandom. À ces demoiselles là, je leur dis ceci (qu'elles me lisent ou pas): s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de nous bassinez avec vos cris de guerre comme quoi machin et machin ne peuvent qu'être homosexuels-même-si-dans-le-manga/jeu vidéo ils-ont-visiblement-un-intérêt-amoureux-de-type-féminin. Vous avez le droit d'écrire vos fics sur les couples qui vous plaisent, aucun problème, on est tous d'accord là-dessus…Et oui, je sais bien que c'est "chacun ses fantasmes", pas besoin de me le préciser XD Mais ne venez pas essayez de nous convaincre que machin et machin sont un véritable couple et que « c'est trop vachement officiel qu'ils sont ensemble dans la série/jeu/film ». Pourquoi je m'énerve là-dessus, me direz vous ? Peut être parce que j'en ai fait la désagréable expérience. Et je sais que je suis très loin d'être la seule dans ce cas. Je tiens également à préciser (avant qu'on m'égorge) que je ne suis pas une anti-yaoi. Loin de là. J'aime le yaoi quand c'est bien écrit et original. Et même que parfois j'aime quand c'est moins original. Dur à croire, hein ? C'est pourtant vrai. Néanmoins, force est de constater que le yaoi n'a pas plus rien d'original. Tout le monde en écrit, tout le monde en lit…Le jour où je tomberais sur du yuri dans le fandom Kingdom Hearts, je crois que je ferai une attaque sous le coup de la surprise. Bon, j'avoue que ça peut être difficile d'écrire du yuri/shoujo ai avec le peu de personnages féminins que l'on trouve dans ce fandom particulier. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant…

…Xion.

En fait, je ne devrai même pas avoir à clarifier ce point, tellement ça coule de source.

Sérieusement, les filles…Y a déjà pas beaucoup de personnages féminins dans KH, alors pourquoi déjà commencer à s'acharner sur elle ?! Je ne vois pas comment on peut dire que Xion est une Mary Sue. Vous n'en savez absolument pas assez sur elle pour porter un tel jugement. (ah mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai que tout personnage ayant des seins et un vagin est immédiatement désigné comme Mary Sue…vous parlez d'une argumentation solide) Ou alors, le genre d'arguments que je croise régulièrement: 1) c'est le 14ème membre de l'Orga, 2) elle a une keyblade 3) elle casse l'akuroku, 4) elle est amie avec Axel et Roxas.

Hum…oui, et alors ? Vous parlez d'arguments convaincants. Absolument rien qui puisse la faire désigner comme étant une Mary sue. Sérieusement. Quant à l'akuroku, si vous êtes si sûres que ça que c'est un couple véritable dans le jeu, elle ne devrait pas vous inquiéter cette demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ?

Et détester un personnage de suite, sans même connaître son histoire plus en profondeur, c'est carrément…(oserai-je le dire ?) ridicule. Tout comme je trouve ridicule ces autres personnes qui disent déjà adorer Xion. Là aussi: WTF les gens ?! Vous êtes carrément en train de juger le personnage d'une manière totalement superficielle. En ce qui me concerne, Xion me laisse indifférente. J'en ai pour le moment rien à braire, je ne l'aime ni ne la déteste. Me contente d'attendre le jeu.

Voilà, et pis sinon rien d'autre à ajouter, j'ai poussé mon coup de gueule contre l'akuroku qu'on voit partout, et c'est tout. Et toute dernière précision: **je n'ai absolument rien contre les fangirls qui laissent vivre les autres lecteurs en paix sans tenter de les convaincre de quoi que ce soit ou de les rallier à leur cause. **J'en suis moi-même une.

Si ça vous tente de me laisser des reviews, vous pouvez y aller. Bonnes, mauvaises, insultes, menaces de mort, je prend tout et je renvoie.

À plus les gens. Live long and prosper !


End file.
